The invention is based on a method for switching a pressure control device that is disposed in a hydraulic brake system having an anti-skid system, especially for motor vehicles, as defined hereinafter. German Patent Application P 41 24 241.6 (U.S. patent application, Ser. No. 07/904,085 filed Jun. 25, 1992) has already proposed a pressure control device for a hydraulic brake system equipped with an anti-skid system, which if the anti-skid system fails reduces the brake pressure in the rear wheel brake cylinders of the vehicle compared with the brake pressure in the front wheel brake cylinders, in order to prevent locking of the rear wheels before locking of the front wheels of the vehicle and thus to assure steerability of the vehicle. The pressure control device should be actuated regularly, specifically each time the vehicle is braked, to prevent the pressure control device from sticking. In the process, the magnet coil of the pressure control device is excited upon each braking, optionally for a relatively long time, and hence may under some circumstances be strongly heated. Because the pressure control device is switched so very frequently, the danger exists that the pressure control device will wear excessively and leak, especially at its valve seat and valve closing member.